trainer trails
by wibby g
Summary: This is my first story so I would enjoy an ammount of constuctive criticism
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any names of places or charecters only the plot.

The road to evolution

The last thing I knew I was running for my life, a shiny scizor was running behind me. I was about to be caught when I threw all my poke balls out releasing an arcanine, machamp, elekid, and pupitar. I was yelling commands when suddenly out of no where a donphan came using a rollout. He barely missed me when I was tripped by on of his ears. I was on the ground when I finally yelled at my arcanine to use flare blitz.

Then I woke up at the pokemon center in Eterna City. The nurse came into my room asking if I was all right when I noticed something wrong, I had five poke balls on my belt. I let all of them free and noticed that the scizor that had been chasing me was released. I immediately called it back. I asked how it had gotten there and she replied, "it had been in a poke ball since we picked you up. Why James?"

"because that scizor was chasing me through Eterna Forest," I said, " it probably would have killed me." The nurse then left my room. I was outraged I had been chased through a forest and now the pokemon that forced me to run is now mine I couldn't believe it. I took out my pokedex and released scizor. I held the pokedex out and pointed it at him. I then asked what it's attacks were. In it's mechanical voice it answered, "x scissor, metal claw, flamethrower, and guillotine." When it finished I put my pokedex away and recalled scizor.

The next day I was out of the pokecenter and ready to go. I was headed to the gym when suddenly scizor escaped his pokeball. He somehow knew where I was going and raced to the gym. I had to race to catch up with him but when I did I scolded him. When we entered the gym we were greeted by the sound of whips and the snap of a tree. When scizor and I walked forward we saw an intense battle going on. Gardenias roserade was whipping at the challenger's barbroach. The match ended with the barbroach being slammed against a tree.

After the battle was over I walked up to her and asked her if she was busy and if not if we could battle. She answered no and said she would be happy to battle. The first pokemon she sent out was her roserade. I sent out my scizor. When she saw my pokemon she couldn't help but admire it. "you must have battled hard to get that scizor" she said. She attacked first. Her roserade used toxic for some reason sending a blob of poison towards scizor. He didn't even move when it hit. I waited a second until she commanded her roserade to use vine whip. This is what I had been waiting for. "Grab it scizor," I yelled. Immediately scizor grabbed the vines. "Now swing it against a tree," I commanded, "And now scizor flamethrower." After a few moments in the scorching hot flames the roserade fainted. "Not bad James, you've really studied." Hesitating for a moment she moved her hand over her pokeballs trying to chose which one was the right to chose. Finally she chose one and threw it out on the field. As it was flying through the air she yelled, "turtwig I chose you." when turtwig landed on the ground there was a moment of hesitation until gardenia slowly nodded, suddenly turtwig shot a single seed out of it's mouth strait at scizor. "Return scizor," I yelled. As I pushed the button on his pokeball. I picked elekid and threw out his pokeball. I threw the pokeball just inches to the left of where scizor was so the seed wouldn't hit him. Gardenia seemed to expect it and told her turtwig to use bullet seed. As these seeds passed elekid to use thunder punch. A few of the seeds hit him while he was running towards his opponent but once he got closer he hit him square in the jaw. Turtwig was hit so hard by elekid that he flew at a tree snapped it's trunk and went strait into the wall. It got up and started charging for a solar beam when he collapsed. Suddenly elekid started to glow bright white and started growing. When the light settled James pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the newly evolved pokemon. The pokedex said, "electabuzz the electric pokemon, it windmills it's arms to slightly boost it's punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime."

the end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Return electabuzz" the words seemed wrong on my lips. Once he returned I knew who I would chose. Her last pokemon was cherrim and was sure to use sunny day as soon as possible so I immediately chose arcanine. I had been right the first thing she did was use sunny day. It didn't take long only a simple command of a heat wave and once the wave of heat reached Gardenia's pokemon cherrim was out.

When she handed me the forest badge and said "it has been a little while since I've had a challenger like you, thanks." I felt strong but I knew it wouldn't last. This was only one battle of many to come. When I exited the gym I headed straight to my house. My mother must have been worried sick about me. But I was stopped in front of the pokemon center by a middle-aged lady with red hair and a white coat on. "hello," she said, "how is your day. I would like to tell you that there is a special challenge for trainers and their pokemon. The winner wins a gym badge and a special surprise." I was interested I had battled almost no trainers my whole trip to newbark and back. I also had seven gym badges. "what are the rules?" I asked.

"I don't know but if you want to know more just go inside and ask Wallace." so I entered and found the hoenn championship holder and asked what the tournament was, where it was, and when it was. He told me "Why it's right here right now. The rules are simple a one-on-one battle no time limit" suddenly the center split in two and a field came up between Wallace and I. the field was filled with water and mud. "I chose you mantine." he screamed while he threw the ball into the air. When the red beam hit the water I knew what to do. "Go electabuzz, use thunder punch on that pool of water and dive in." Wallace seemed shocked as if he had had no clue of electabuzz's ability. Mantine seemed to know what to do and immediately jumped out of the water but it was too late the mix of the attack and static had paralyzed the pokemon. In the air the pokemon lost it's glide and fell into the water. The final volts of electricity seemed to jump straight to the pokemon. Event mantine was water and flying the pokemon seemed untouched except it's paralysis. Unfortunately, now electabuzz was underwater. "Mantine use whirlpool to keep him down then use hydro pump."

"Okay electabuzz wait for the hydro pump and use a thunderbolt." So right on time electabuzz used thunderbolt but it bounced off the whirlpool and hit electabuzz. It was too much he needed a breath. "Use wing attack mantine.

"electabuzz jump on top of it and push towards the surface." he tried to do as I said but he was so tired he had to swim some to get there. Once on the surface, he got straight onto his platform. "aerial ace mantine." As the pokemon flew towards us I had an idea. "electabuzz finish it off with a thunder." The thunder hit mantine the second he hit electabuzz. They both flew against the wall and fell but mantine looked seriously damaged. Wallace's pokemon just lay there exhausted while electabuzz unsteadily stood up. Somewhere in the crowd that had been watching this whole time a young woman yelled "electabuzz is the winner." The crowd cheered as I withdrew electabuzz. I waited a moment when suddenly I'd realized I had just defeated the hoenn champion. Suddenly I remembered what the woman at the door had said and asked what the surprise was. "Check your belt," he answered." For a second time there was an unknown pokeball on my belt. I released the pokemon and out came a seadra but oddly it had one scale that didn't match the others and, it started to glow. Once again it started to evolve. I flipped open my pokedex to learn kingdra's attacks when suddenly all of the pokeballs in the coliseum opened up and let the pokemon free. It seemed as if the only pokemon that were calm were the fully evolved ones like: a togekiss, my kingdra, Wallace's mantine, and my arcanine. Suddenly a giant tube started sucking up all the pokemon. Suddenly all the trainers started recalling their pokemon back to their balls. But it was too late whoever they were, had gotten what they had wanted. The robot left.


End file.
